Betrayal and Recovery
by Ranger44
Summary: Reid quits the BAU after Emily returns. Two women in the BAU love him. Can they ensue romantic lives with him now that there aren't any rules? Who will Reid choose? No Will or Mick or Henry in this story. Not following Criminal Minds storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of the world who are reading this. This is my first story so please not too harsh… No Will, Henry, or Mick in this story. *=taken from the show. Anyway don't own criminal minds or any of the characters or actors etc. etc. Enjoy the story

Reid quietly headed for the elevator. Emily had returned but the betrayal he had felt outweighed the happiness of having a friend he loved back. The people he loved the most lied to him and he couldn't bring himself to trust the team … Especially on the field. Not anymore...

"Goodbye everyone…" whispered Reid. The elevator doors closed as he descended. Spencer Reid had quit his job at the BAU.

JJ's POV

Hotch called us all into a meeting. I hadn't gotten any new cases so I wondered what this was all about. As we all gathered joking and happy that Emily was back Reid wasn't anywhere to be found. I found it strange but assumed he was with Hotch. All his stuff was still on his desk.

"So how was Paris?" I asked making small talk while waiting for Hotch. Emily was telling the team all about how much she missed them while she was gone when Hotch walked into the room.

"So what's the case this time?" Morgan asked.

"There isn't a case. I called you in here to inform you that Reid left the team this morning." Hotch replied. There was a strong silence in the room. I had an uneasy feeling. Reid was sensitive and it couldn't have been easy for him to take the lie we fed him. Our argument ran through my head

*"You know what I think it is?"

"What?"

"You're mad that Hotch and I controlled our micro expressions at the hospital and you weren't able to detect our deception."

"You think this is about my profiling skills? Jennifer listen, the only reason you were able to manage my perceptions is because I trusted you. I came to your house for 10 weeks in a row crying over losing a friend and not once did you have the decency to tell me the truth."

"I couldn't…"

"You couldn't or you wouldn't?"

"No, I couldn't."

"What if I started taking dilaudid again? Would you have let me?"

"You didn't."

"Yeah, well I thought about it."

"Spence, I'm sorry."

"It's too late, alright."* The argument rang through me head. I still remember the look of hurt and anger in his eyes. Then the statement Hotch had said hit me. Reid had quit the team? He couldn't have quit the team. His stuff was still here. Before I had a chance Emily ended the silence, "What? Why? What's going on? Did something happen with his mother?"

"Nothing happened… Reid quit…" It confirmed my suspicions. The room became quiet again. We all knew why Reid had left but it didn't become any easier to swallow.

"What about his stuff? Everything is still here even his messenger bag. Why would he leave those behind?"

"He said he would pick them up when he knew only I would still be in the office. He didn't want you guys to ask questions and he didn't want to lie to us about where he was going. He said…" Hotch broke and for the first time since his wife had died I could hear and see the pain, "He said he couldn't lie to us like we lied to him."

"Well then we wait for him. How dare he just leave without telling us goodbye?! Nope, that just doesn't work for momma. Everybody is staying here until he comes to get his stuff." Penelope put a smile on Morgan's and Rossi's faces. But I knew Spence. I knew he wouldn't be happy to see us when he walked in to gather his belongings. The man I loved quit the team and left me because I hadn't shared with him the truth. The man I loved left because Emily Prentiss didn't want word of her being alive to be spread. I wanted to cry right there. It sickened me that I may have ended thing with Spence on an argument. I could feel the knot tightening in my throat and my eyes watering as I thought about it more. I looked at Emily and saw her the same way as me. Her eyes were watering and she couldn't look away from her fidgeting hands. I knew Spence wouldn't like it but I would stay and wait for him anyway.

Emily's POV

I didn't want to believe that Reid had quit. I hadn't told Reid was alive because I knew he would've looked for me. If he had looked for me Doyle would've killed him. Doyle knew that I loved Reid. I hadn't known he had been listening during my restless nights begging Reid would ok and wishing I had told him that I loved him. I felt water in my eyes and I knew that if I looked up to see Hotch I would have broken down. I wondered how Hotch had felt when he was listening to Reid explaining his decision to quit the team. The idea of waiting for him didn't seem like a bad one but I couldn't wait for time to pass by slowly. I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. I was going to Reid's house and he was going to listen to me whether he wanted to or not.

JJ's POV

I watched as Emily got up and left. I wondered where she was going instead of waiting for Reid. She and I were the one's who needed to apologize to Reid the most and now she wasn't even going to stay? Hotch watched as well, but Morgan, Garcia, and Rossi were too busy planning what they would do for their boy genius.

Hotch's POV

My mind kept wandering to this morning when Reid had told me he was quitting.  
"Look I know you're upset but this is a bold move don't you think?"

"A bold move?! A BOLD MOVE?! No a bold move was keeping me and the rest of the team in the dark! That was a bold move." I knew I shouldn't have said it but part of me hoped he was angry about the team not knowing and not on himself not knowing.

"The rest of the team knew…"

"What?! Oh that just makes it so much better doesn't it? Tell everyone but the 'baby' of the team."

"Reid, it wasn't like that! Emily told me specifically not to tell you."

"Hotch, I'm done. I'm quitting the team and nothing's going to stop me. Not anymore"

I watched as Reid walked out my office and headed to the elevators avoiding making a scene. I excused myself to my office and for the first time over a long period I allowed myself to cry.

End of Chapter 1. What did you guys think? Please review and let me know thanks. Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Don't own anything etc. etc. Let's continue

Emily's POV

My tears ran freely as I drive to Reid's. How could I have done this to him? How could I have hurt the man I love so much? I wonder if he's even home. What if he already left to pick up his belongings at the BAU? She couldn't bear the thought and she sped faster to Reid's house.

Reid's POV

I continued down the road towards the BAU. Anger still flowed through my veins even after I had spent all day trying to calm down. How could the whole team have known and not told me? I lost one of my closest friends that day and they all lead me to believe that her life had ended. I felt betrayed especially by JJ. She was suppose to be my best friend, she was my biggest crush. The feelings changed when I saw Emily walk into the room proving she was alive. My feelings had changed that day and now they were so confused on whether I liked JJ or Emily. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I almost ran a red light. I slammed on my brakes just in time before hitting pedestrians all panicking for mere seconds before yelling at me. I waited, still thinking, before the light turned green and I was on my way again.

Emily's POV

I parked at Reid's apartment and couldn't spot his car anywhere. Had I missed him? Was he already on his way back? Well if he was I knew I wasn't going to catch him trying to go back so I decided to wait for him until he got back from the BAU.

JJ's POV

I was nervous. That was the only way I could describe it while I waited for those elevator doors to ring and open to reveal the man I loved, Spencer Reid. Penelope, Morgan, and Rossi stood talking, undoubtedly about how they were going to convince their boy wonder to return to his job at the BAU. Hotch had disappeared, I wasn't sure on what he was doing in his office. The trio had finally stopped talking and I assumed they had figured out what they were going to say to convince Reid to stay. I… I tried to think of ways to apologize to Spence. To fix what had happened between us. If a relationship wasn't going to happen she at least wanted their friendship to still be in tact. Hotch emerged from his office, close to when Reid was suppose to return, and it was obvious he had been crying. His eyes red and his cheeks puffy. To be fair I couldn't have looked any better than him. I walked over and asked, "Hey. You ok?"

"Yeah. Just I can't help but feel responsible for this whole thing."

"Hey, hey. It's not your fault. We all knew Spence was sensitive, but no one could have expected this."

"I told him."

"What?"

"I told him about the team knowing. I think that's what made him quit…" Hotch said it so quietly I almost didn't hear him. The idea outraged me. We agreed that no one would tell him that the team knew!

"How could you?! What were you thinking?!" I snapped

"I was hoping he was mad about the team not knowing and not himself not knowing. I thought maybe he would be less angry if he knew the truth… I'm… I'm sorry." Hotch looked as though he was going to cry again and I broke.

"I love him. I loved him and now he's gone because we… We what? We didn't tell him the truth? Oh god Hotch, I love Spence and now he's gone." I confessed everything to anyone who was listening and I cried. I cried as slunk to the floor and soon I realized that Hotch too, had started to cry again. Penelope rushed over and tried to comfort me.

"Aw honey it's going to be ok. Reid will forgive you. It was never a secret about how much he had a crush on you. You'll be the first one he'll forgive. Oh don't cry momma doesn't like to see her babies cry." And she too started to cry. We cried for five minutes before we forced ourselves to pick each other up. The kleenex box running empty as I used the last of the tissues. We heard the elevator doors ring and I held my breath as I saw his shadow. He appeared at the door his face turning from annoyed to surprised to angry.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he headed to his desk. He started to pack up his stuff when Garcia, Morgan, and Rossi bombarded him with whispers. I couldn't hear them and I couldn't bring myself to walk up to him. He was clearly getting to his point before he blew up and he quickly packed up the rest of his belongings and shoved his way out the trio and walking into me. His face seemed to soften just a little before it went back to angry and maneuvered around me and back towards the elevator. The three were going to go after him but I blocked the door and shook my head side to side knowing that Spence wouldn't appreciate them any longer. I knew I still had a lot to say though and walked towards the elevator. I was going to his house and I was going to talk to him.

Reid's POV

I stood still waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. I was hoping everyone was gone and Hotch was in his office to avoid and confrontations. What I didn't expect was to see the entire team minus Emily waiting for me. I was surprised, but the surprise quickly turned to anger. What were they doing here. I made my way towards my desk and started to grab my things.

"Hey man look I know you're upset about the death of Emily being a lie, but you can't quit the BAU we need you." Morgan whispered

"He's right. Reid I know you're mad about this but it should be something you work through with us not leave us." Rossi agreed.

"Oh honey, please don't leave. What am I going to do without my little genius around?" Garcia asked. The whispers continued before I grabbed my last item, the magazine with Lila and I in front of it, shoved it into my bag and pushed my way through them. I looked at the ground on my way out and almost ran into JJ. I looked up and I saw the features I had fallen in love with. Her deep blue eyes now red from crying staring into me. I softened a moment before I remembered her lies and my mixed feelings for her and Emily and I walked around her to the elevator. I quickly got in and pushed the doors close button hoping no one would follow me. I descended for the final time and I cried. I cried harder and harder as each floor passed by. I wanted to stay with JJ and tell her that I forgave her, but at the same time I was too enraged to tell her anything other than I hated her for lying to me. I needed to get home. I needed time…

Alright another chapter done please leave reviews guys


	3. Chapter 3

Alright so thanks for the reviews (keep them coming please). Here's another chapter. Man it feels like I'm just throwing these things out there. Well don't own anything

Reid's POV

I finally arrived home and I couldn't be happier to just lay in my bed and sulk. The woman I loved lied to me and the woman who came back from the dead, I was starting to develop feelings for. I'd seen a lot of things in my line of work, but this was just really messed up. I headed upstairs and towards my apartment only to find the door slightly opened. That was strange… I swore I could've locked it before I left for the BAU. I instinctively reached for my gun only to find it gone. I considered calling the team, but it could've been nothing but a big waste of time. And if anyone had entered they couldn't have known that he quit the FBI it only happened 12 hours 6 minutes 32 seconds ago. I decided to try and use that to my advantage. I pounded on the door and yelled, "FBI! I'm coming in." I tried to pretend like I had a gun hoping the dark would conceal my lie. I scanned the room and nothing looked out of place. I must've accidently not closed the door. I turned around closing and locking my door before a voice sent chills running down my spine.

"About time you finally got home."

Emily's POV

Reid had finally arrived home and I carefully followed him in. I didn't want him to slam the door on me before I got to say what I needed to say. I watched as he ascended up the stairs. I took my steps up and heard Reid yell, "FBI! I'm coming in." That was strange why would Reid yell that. Especially in his own apartment and because he wasn't with us anymore. I started to worry before I saw his face relaxed turning around and closing the door. I don't know how long I stood in front of his door. I couldn't bring myself up to knock. What was I supposed to say to him? Sorry I faked my death I know it was really hard on you can we still be friends? No… That was lame. I had to make things right because if I couldn't have a relationship with the man I loved then I was going to have a friendship. As I brought my hand up to knock I heard three gunshots and before my mind could process what I had heard the door swung open and I was shoved to the ground, watching as a man in a mask running off. I was going to run after him but REID!

"Reid? Rei" I was cut off. I saw him lying there on the floor with two bullet holes in his chest and stomach. Oh God. No. No no no no no. "Someone call an ambulance!" I yelled out as I tried to stop the bleeding. "Come on Reid! Stay with me!" I could see his eyes start to close. No, come on you can fight this. I yelled for someone to call an ambulance again and focused my attention back on Reid.

Reid's POV  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Fear rose in me as a gun was pointed at me. I wished I still had my gun but I had left it with Hotch. "Whatever this is I'm sure we can work something out." I tried to negotiate.

"Nothing more than to kill the man who has ruined my life." What was he talking about? It didn't matter. I reached for his gun hoping to pry it away from him. One shot went off before he regrouped and shot me twice. There was no way to describe the pain. It hurt so much. I could hear a familiar voice talking to me as I saw a light that looked familiar. I felt warmth wrap itself around me and I could feel myself starting to lose life to the other world.

JJ's POV

I parked my car and saw someone running around the corner. Strange. I walked into Spence's apartment complex and heard someone yelling, "Someone call an ambulance!" That voice… It sounded like Emily's! I quickly grabbed my phone calling 911. Fear ran through my mind putting images in my head I didn't want to see. I quickly ran upstairs.

"Emily! Emily! What happened?!" I asked as I looked down and saw Spencer bleeding with two bullet holes in him.

"I… I don't know. I came here to talk to him and I heard gunshots. Next thing I know I was pushed to the ground and Reid was on the floor with bullets in him. Oh God JJ. What am I going to do?"

"Oh God no. Spence. Spence, please stay with me. Come on you can fight it. I can't lose you Spence. Don't leave. Please" I pleaded with him as Emily and I tried to minimize the bleeding. No no no. This wasn't happening. Spence couldn't be hurt. Oh God no please don't let him leave me. Don't let things end the way they did. Please I'm begging. I could see the blue and red lights flashing through the window. I heard the medics and the stretcher coming up the stairs.

"Come on. Hurry up! He's in here." I yelled out as they entered the apartment. They quickly pushed us aside and started their work. Putting him on the stretcher and rushing out to the vehicle. Emily and I followed behind.

"Woah. Only one of you guys can be in the ambulance. We need room to work." I looked at Emily and through crying eyes she understood.

"I'll follow you guys in my car." She said as she hurried off to her car. I entered the ambulance and took ahold of Spence's hand. I cried as they pried me off of him and continued to try and keep him alive. I had to call the team. They needed to know and meet us at the hospital.

"Hotchner" Hotch answered with a weary voice. "Hello?"

"Spence was shot…"

"What?! I'm gathering the team. I'll meet you at the hospital." Hotch replied his voice full of worry and the commotion in the background suggested that he had been packing. I hung up and cried more as we made our way to the hospital.

"Come on Spence. Stay with me… I need you."

Reid's POV

I could feel myself being taken away from the pain slowly. The light looked so welcoming. I wanted nothing more than to reach for it but I couldn't seems to control my body. I kept hearing things but they were so muffled I couldn't understand them. I opened my eyes to see blurry images moving around, working frantically. I started to feel sick and I let myself be enveloped into the light once again.


	4. Chapter 4

OK sorry for not updating for a little while. Off on vacation and didn't really have time to sit down and write. Now that that's out of the way, Thanks for the reviews guys.

Don't own anything yada yada yada. Thanks guys. This chapter is giving more insight on the history between Reid and JJ. Next chapter is going to give insight on the history of Emily and Reid.

General POV

The team all waited for Reid to return out of surgery, worry all prominent on their faces. Penelope, Emily, and JJ were holding each other crying. Rossi and Hotch stood in the corner, whispering about who knows what. Morgan sat with his head buried in his hands. He had always viewed Reid as his baby brother. Someone he needed to protect and he had failed. He blamed himself thinking that if he had gone after Reid there would've been a way to stop the shooter. Maybe if he hadn't kept Emily's death a lie Reid would've been with them tonight. Instead of home where he had been left to die. He groaned letting a few tears escape before he got up and went to get some fresh air.

Reid's POV

I remembered the first time I had ever laid eyes on her. Her beauty radiating as she walked into the room. "Guys, I'd like you to all meet our new media liaison, Jennifer Jareau." She slightly blushed, but kept her smile as she shook hands with the people around the room, exchanging names.

"Please, call me JJ."

"Jason Gideon, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Elle Greenaway. It's nice to finally have another female field agent on the team."

"Derek Morgan, nice to have you on the team."

"Penelope Garcia. Your local tech genius around here. Oh I can already feel us being the best of friends!" Then it became my turn. I remained motionless, just staring with amazement at her beauty, her smile shining with her rosy pink lipstick. I must've just sat there with my mouth in an O before she tried to talk to me.

"And you are?"

"Huh? Oh. OH!" I tried to get up too quickly as I clumsily got my legs tangled and tripped back down to the floor.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" JJ asked as she started to lean down to help me up. Morgan and Elle looked at each other smirking, while Garcia tried not to laugh.

"And that right there, is our clumsy resident genius, Spence…" I cut Morgan off as I stood back.

"Reid. Spencer Reid." I practically threw my hand to her as she straightened up. She kept her beautiful smile nonetheless and shook my hand.

"Well, I must say it is quite nice to meet you Spence." She had just met me and had already given me a nickname. That was a good sign right? After she had left Morgan proceeded to tease me before I told him to shut up and also left. I heard him laughing on the way out. I hoped I wasn't blushing too hard. I fast forwarded to my date with JJ. We had known each other for about a year now and I think Gideon was fed up with my failed attempts of trying to ask her out. Each one ending up with me just stuttering then leaving the room. I remembered how Gideon handed me the Redskins' tickets before he practically told me to go ask JJ.

"Hey JJ?"

"Yeah Spence. What can I help you with?" She looked up at me with those glowing blue eyes.

"Well I was… You see… There's this thing…" I couldn't find the words to ask JJ to the game.

"Spence? Is everything ok?" she asked worry clearly in her voice. God. She even looked beautiful when she was worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was justwonderingifyouwantedtogotoardskins'gamewithme." I said all too quickly and quietly. She looked kinda confused.

"I'm sorry Spence, what?" I blushed even harder before asking again.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a Redskins' game with me?" It was more of a plea but it was the best I could do. This, however, caught Morgan's attention. He looked up and me smirking and if it was even humanly possible, I blushed even harder.

"Oh! Yeah Spence I'd love to!" Happiness glowing from her face.

"Really? I mean cool! Yeah. Alright. Fun. I'm babbling again. Sorry" I apologized.

"It's ok, really." She smiled at me reassuring me that I was fine. I sat next to her for the rest of the flight, but I couldn't bring myself to strike a conversation. When we landed and got back to headquarters I started to tell her details of the game.

"The game is on Saturday at 8 so I'll pick you up and 6?

"Sounds perfect Spence." She replied before giving me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. I felt my cheeks burn where her lips had been.

"Way to go my man!" Morgan startled me, resulting in me jumping. "Calm down. It's only me." He laughed and I punched him in the arm. "I'm just proud of you. It took you long enough." I blushed and hoped all would go well. I went home that night and studied football in every way possible. Reading books, researching online, watching a game. I wanted to know what was going on so that JJ wouldn't have to stop and explain everything to me. Then Friday came. I wasn't exactly sure what to wear for the game so I stuck to what I put on a dress shirt, rolled in up to my elbows, before throwing on a sweater vest and jeans. I hadn't known whether or not to get her a jersey in case she had already had one. I looked at the clock. Only 3. I decided that the jersey was worth the risk and drove off to the nearest sport's store I could think of. I looked through many jersey's before I picked one out. I chose a Portis jersey with a number 26 on it. I hoped she didn't have it. It was becoming 6 so I went off in the direction of her house. I stopped by a flower shop on the way. At 6 I knocked on her door. She opened and instantly my breath was taken away. She had her hair in a pony tail. Then I realized with disappointment that she was wearing the jersey that I had bought her.

"Spence! Hello?"

"Oh. Hi! Um these are for you." I said as I handed her the flowers.

"Aww. You're such a sweetie. Let me go put these in a vase. Come in." I looked around her house as she went to go look for a vase. It wasn't very large, but not small either. Cozy was the best way I could describe it. When she returned we headed to the car before I realized I had forgotten something.

"You look amazing JJ." Now it was her turn to blush as she entered the car. The date was going well. I understood what was going on, but I mainly just watched JJ and how she reacted. This was another side of JJ. A less stressed side and it made me smile. Then a drunken mishap happened.

"Hello there beautiful. What do you say you ditch the nerd with the sweater vest and come hang out with me. I'll show you what a real date is like." I quickly felt my anger surge before she responded.

"No thanks. This is my date for the night and I have every intention of keeping him my date." I slightly smiled before he tried to get physical.

"Now you listen here. I am much more fun than your nerd here will ever be." He said as he grabbed her wrist. Then I grabbed his.

"Look here. My date here said she was fine so why don't you just walk away." I tightened my grip. I may have not been the strongest guy, but being in the FBI meant I had some strength. HE quickly let go before shaking the pain off.

"Yeah yeah. She wasn't that hot anyway."

"Not that hot! What did you just say. I'll have you know that you're looking at one of the most beautiful girls right now. And if you can't see that then I feel sorry for you."

"Come on. Let's gp. Game's almost over anyway." JJ's voice came back. I intertwined my fingers with hers before we walked out of the stadium. We were back to my car when she started to cry.

"JJ? JJ I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me."

"No. It's not that." She half cried, half laughed. "I just can't believe that you would stand up for me like that. She smiled again and I felt myself melt. We looked at each other before our lips met and I shared my first kiss with the beautiful Jennifer Jareau. Things never really went back to normal though… We were still friends, but neither of us mentioned what had happened that night and another date had never been talked about.

JJ's POV

I sat with Garcia and Emily crying about Reid. He was so sweet. He didn't deserve this. I remembered the first time I had met him. He was so adorable sitting there with his mouth open. When he toppled over when he tried to introduce himself. I remembered him being flustered around me a lot. I had thought it was so cute. Spence… That was the nickname I had given him after Morgan had been cut off. We had gotten close over the year and when he finally asked me out on a date I was ecstatic. I had been so nervous for Friday to come. I had planned that entire week. What I was going to where, what I was going to do. When the time came though all plans had been thrown out the window. I had lost track of time and hadn't had time to work on my hair. I remembered him knocking and him just staring, making me blush before handing me flowers. I was kind of upset he hadn't called me beautiful like he normally would have, but then again I wasn't exactly the nicest looking at that moment. I got a vase before returning to him. It had been when we reached the car when he told me that I had looked amazing, making me blush. The date had been going well, but there were a few girls who had looked at Reid. It had slightly annoyed me, but I noticed he only took notice of me so I hadn't done anything. Then the jerk had to come along. Trying to make me leave Spence for him. I remembered the way Spencer Reid, the clumsy quiet one had stood up for me. At that moment it had filled me up with so much pride and happiness. It made me smile slightly thinking of it. I had cried of happiness when we had reached his car, making him worry. I reassured him that it was because of what he said for me. I remembered as we looked at each other, staring into each other's eyes before our lips touched. I could tell it was his first kiss, but it didn't bother me as I pulled him closer, deepening our kiss.

"Oh Spence. Please be okay." I whispered to myself.

Please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for all the reviews. They keep me motivated to keep writing. Anyway this chapter finally goes a bit more into the relationship of Reid and Emily. The general POV comes in just after Morgan left the room for air. Also Emily's POV is happening around the same time Reid's "Dream"/POV is happening.

General POV

It had been at least 10 minutes since Morgan had left. 10 minutes and he hadn't returned. Hotch decided to go check and him and Rossi had sat down.

"You okay?" Hotch asked as he walked out of the hospital. Morgan turned around and it was clear that he had been crying.

"Yeah… I'll be okay. More than I can say about Reid. Man, he was my baby brother. I should've been there to protect him."

"Morgan. There's nothing that could've changed this outcome… All we can do now is wait for Reid to wake up and start putting a profile together for this person."

"Yeah… Yeah I guess you're right." With that they walked back into the hospital.

"... out of surgery, but the recovery stage is important. It may be the best thing for him if you all wait until he wakes up."

"Reid's out of surgery?" Morgan asked as he re-entered.

"Yes, but as the good doctor was saying we shouldn't see him until he wakes up." Rossi replied making it sound more of a command not to argue. Morgan stood down taking a seat with Hotch quickly following. The girls had stopped crying, but were still huddling together. They could only wait until Reid woke up. It remained quiet, save the few sniffles coming from the girls.

Reid's POV

I never really thought I could love two girls at once. But now it remained clear that I had strong feelings for Emily too, not only JJ. I remembered first meeting Emily. It hadn't been as bad as meeting JJ, but I had still been a bit flustered.

"Meet Emily Prentiss, she'll be joining our team so make her feel welcome." Hotch said before he left to his office. She began just like JJ did being introduced and shaking everyone's hand.

"JJ, it's really nice to meet you."

"Jason Gideon, pleasure to have you."

"Derek Morgan, I'm sure you'll make a good addition to the team."

"Penelope Garcia, your tech goddess."

"And you are?" she asked, looking at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Spencer Reid, did you know that human saliva has a burning temperature three times hotter than water?"

"Oh… Ummm… That's good to know I guess." Great. First day and she already thinks you're weird. I thought. We shook hands and her hands had to be some of the softest things I had ever touched.

"Don't mind him. He's our resident genius and you'll get used to him." Morgan said as he laughed. I blushed as we started to disband going back to our offices and desks. The following cases were going well. I had started to get to know Emily better. I learned that she was also a nerd, but was a lot better at hiding it then I was. We were starting to get close when Tobias Hankel happened. I remembered praying that I wouldn't say anything about JJ or Emily while I was out it. I didn't want Charles going after either of them. When I had been rescued, the way she looked at me sent shivers down my spine. I remembered wanting nothing more than to pull her in for a kiss at that moment, but I had managed to restrain myself. Then the worst hit. I got addicted to dilaudid and my lash outs became directed at her. We would be partnered up and I would be nothing more than a jerk towards her. Then she came to my door and forced me to tell her why I was acting the way I was. She found out about my addiction and through terrible times pulled me out of the gutter. She had been a saving grace during the rehab. I don't think I ever could've been able to stop if it hadn't been for her. It was then my feelings for Emily really started to blossom. I remembered how much it pained me to hear that Emily had died. Going to JJ's house ten weeks in a row crying over losing her. When she returned I couldn't even look at her. I couldn't believe she had lied. I had left the room without so much as an 'I missed you.' I went back to my apartment and cried. Cried until there wasn't anything left to come out. All the meanwhile my head raging with the debate of taking dilaudid or not. It was then I heard a knock on my door. Looking through the peephole to see Emily there. It angered me.

"What do you want?"

"Reid… Reid I'm so sorry…" She started to cry and I almost wanted nothing more than to bring her inside and tell her everything was forgiven. But I held my ground.

"It's too late okay? There's nothing left between us…" I started to cry again before I shut the door on her. Tears streaming down my face again, I crawled into bed crying myself to sleep that night. The following case I didn't want anything to do with JJ or Emily. I gave them the cold shoulder through it all and when Emily tried to talk me into Rossi's dinner I acted as though things would be going back to normal soon. Pretending that her words had an impact on me. That was another lie though. they did have an impact on me, but not enough to forgive her or JJ. I couldn't go to that dinner. I knew I wouldn't make it through it without getting angry. Instead I went to my favorite park and just waited for time to go by.

Emily's POV

I had screwed it up. I shouldn't have hidden the truth like that, but Doyle would've gone after him. He would have killed Reid. Was I just saying this to justify what I had done? I remembered when I had first met him and that strange fact he had brought up. He was so shy, but it made him all the cuter. Soon the cuteness came off and to me, he had become a handsome man. One I wanted nothing more than to have. When he had been kidnapped by Tobias I wanted to die. Watching him being tortured killed me. When we had finally rescued him I started to go for a hug before JJ ran in and started to apologize, hugging him tightly. Jealousy ran through me at that moment. I wanted to rip her off of him and hold him in my own embrace, but I knew I shouldn't. They were much closer than Reid and I were. Then he became hostile. Acting like anything but himself. I wanted to get to the bottom of it, but I knew I shouldn't in front of the team. I remembered knocking at his door demanding that he tell me what was going on. Then I learned his dark truth and I vowed to help him through it. He had taken time off of work and I was coming almost everyday to make him eat and help him through the sicknesses of withdrawal. It seemed to be going great before it occurred to me that it seemed like Reid saw me as nothing more than a friend. The thought had saddened me and I chose to go on a date with someone else. It didn't feel the same and I brought up something that made him disappear. It was something I was comfortable talking to Reid about. Then he came back and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Every chance I got I would look over and see his handsome face. Jealousy ran through me when I would see him with JJ or when I would hear about how prostitutes tried to make moves on him. Then my past caught up with me. Doyle was coming and I couldn't throw Reid into danger. I faked my death, but every night away I would think about Reid and cry myself to sleep. He had meant so much to me. When I returned and everyone greeted me I looked mainly at Reid, hoping to read his face. It remained stoic as he didn't even say hello to me. Instead he stood and left the room. I excused myself and followed him home. I tried to get myself to go talk to him but for the longest time I couldn't do it. I just sat in my car crying. Then I finally pulled myself to his door, knocking. I saw his face and saw nothing but hurt and anger. I started to cry again before trying to apologize. Telling me it was too late hurt almost as bad as when he slammed the door in my face. I had almost gotten into a car accident that night. I went home and showered trying to get over what had just happened. I crawled into bed, closing my eyes before tears started to streak down my face again. The following case he had given me and JJ the cold shoulder. Talking to us only when forced to and trying his best not to get partnered up with either of us. It hurt me even more than I was already, especially when Hotch kept pairing JJ with him. What about me I had always thought. It didn't matter anyway though. He kept giving us the cold shoulder and when I tried to get him to come to Rossi's for the dinner he seemed to loosen up just a little. I almost burst with joy. Maybe everything would be ok after all. Then he never showed. I smiled my entire way through that dinner. Pretending that everything was okay, but I could see everyone else was doing the same. Trying to hide the fact that Reid wasn't there. I tried to go to his apartment, but I didn't see his car anywhere and so I went home. And did what seemed natural now. I cried myself to sleep.

"Reid. I'm so sorry. If you make it through this I will do whatever it takes to make things right."

Reid's POV

I started to wake up with beeping around me and bright lights shining into my eyes. I quickly shut them again and groaned. Where was I?

Thanks a bunch for taking your time to Reid this. Your reviews mean a lot to me so if you could just leave more reviews telling me what you guys think. Thanks, catch ya guys in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

As my other chapter before, Thanks for reviewing! Don't own anything

Reid's POV

My head continued to throb as I came slowly back to reality. Hospital. That's where I was. I didn't remember much of what happened.

"Oh. You're up. Your friends will be so happy. Let's just make sure everything's good here." The nurse startled me as she started to check the machines. I couldn't really tell what she was doing with them, but I didn't really care. Everything was a little hazy but it slowly started coming back to me. The apartment, the ambulance, JJ and Emily. "Alright everything appears to be stable. I'll let your friends know they can come and visit you now."

"Friends?"

"Oh yes. They say they're with the FBI. Do you not want visitors?" I then realized she was talking about the team. I was debating with myself wondering if I wanted them to see me right now. Well more if I wanted to see them. It may have been a while before, "If you don't want visitors I could always tell them that you don't want visitors right now."

"No! No. It's okay. Let them come see me…" The nurse left as I laid there wondering if I should've just kept them from seeing me.

General POV

The team waited outside. It must've been hours since the last update had been given.

"God! They're taking forever!" Morgan groaned.

"Reid just needs rest Morgan. I'm sure we'll be able to visit him soon though." Hotch replied. As if on cue a nurse walked up to them.

"You guys are here for Spencer Reid correct?"

"Yes we are." Emily and JJ simultaneously replied as they stood up.

"Right this way. I must warn you though he still is a little dipsy with the medication." The rest of the team stood up.

"That's quite alright." Hotch answered. He knew his team was getting tired of waiting. They followed the nurse to Reid's room where they saw him staring at the ceiling. The nurse smiled and left as they, one by one, filed into the room. They all remained silent hoping for Reid to break the silence. He never broke sight from the ceiling.

"Hey man, how are you feeling?" Morgan finally broke the silence. Reid looked down before he replied.

"Oh. I don't know I just got shot twice. No big deal though." He looked back up to the ceiling. It was obvious that he didn't want to be bothered. It didn't make the team leave though

"Alright, fair enough…" Morgan said quietly before backing up. It was Rossi's turn next.

"Look kid, I know you're hurt. We should've told you. That isn't why we're here right now. We're here because you got shot and we wanted to make sure you were ok." Reid seemed to soften a little. Hotch was about to speak before his phone rang. He stepped outside to take the call. The team looked at the door unbelieving that Hotch found a call more important. Garcia decided to step in.

"We all just want you to be okay. We're sorry Reid." Before either JJ or Emily could speak Hotch returned. He looked tired and worn.

"Strauss got a case called in personally. We need to go. Reid I'm sorry."

"No. Don't apologize. Go and do your job. I didn't want you guys here anyway." Reid practically spat out.

"Oh no. We're not leaving you alone. Not until we catch the guy who did this. I'm staying here with you. They can do it without me for one case." Morgan said. Hotch looked ready to argue, but closed his mouth.

"Alright you stay with Reid and..."

"Hotch! Let me stay with him please?" JJ asked interrupting him.

"No! I can take care of him." Emily argued making JJ turn around and glare at her. They argued who would be better fit to stay with him. No one could really make out their entire argument, just picked up pieces here and there.

"... known him longer…"

"...need me more…"

Reid finally couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP! Stop it right now. Hotch I don't need anyone to watch after me."

"It's not up for debate Reid." Hotch said with authority in his voice.

"Well, you're not my boss anymore. You can't force me into anything." Hotch knew Reid was right. He couldn't force Reid into having their protection. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

"Reid please man… Let us help you as a small way of saying we're sorry." Morgan pleaded. Reid broke and agreed to let Morgan and only Morgan stay with him. He wasn't forgiving the team yet, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do things alone and he much rather preferred to have Morgan with him instead of JJ or Emily. The team left for their case and Reid was discharged from the hospital about a week later.

Reid's POV

I was finally released from the hospital and Morgan drove me home. He didn't want me going back, but there was no way I was going to sleep anywhere else. It had been way too long since I'd slept on my bed. We finally arrived and I walked into my apartment. All the memories from that night came flooding back in as I started to have a panic attack.

"Reid. REID! I knew we shouldn't have come back here man." He helped onto a chair and forced me to put my head in between my legs. It took me a couple minutes as I started to calm down from the episode. "I think we should go back to my place."

"No. I'm fine. Just didn't prepare myself for the memories." I sat there for a while with Morgan on the other side of my table watching some TV. "I think I'm going in for bed. You can go home now. I won't be needing you anymore today."

"It's okay. I'm staying here until the team gets back. Then maybe I can rotate with someone and…" He stopped as he noticed the anger appearing on my face. "Or not. It was just a thought. We don't have to switch. Just thought you might like to get close to the team again."

"God! Is that all you're thinking about right now! Me getting along with the team again! And I thought you were here because you actually cared for me as a friend."

"Reid I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. Just do whatever you want." I said before I slammed the door to my room. I instantly regretted it as my wounds ached. I pushed through it as I turned on the light and started to freak a little again. What if he was waiting in my closet or bathroom. I wanted to ask Morgan to come in and check, but my pride was too high right now. I checked both and was satisfied to find no one there. I got ready slowly before climbing into bed and falling into a slumber that would have nothing but nightmares.

Alright I know this chapter didn't really have anything to build on the relationships with JJ or Emily, but it's just a build up for later chapters. Thanks for reading guys and if you're up to it leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright so I know last chapter wasn't my strongest one but I'm hoping things start to turn around again. Thanks for the reviews. Don't own anything

Emily's POV

The team was finally through with the case. It had been 2 weeks with a body count of 9. The Unsub had been particularly brutal and being 2 agents down didn't make anything easier on the team. I looked down at her phone for the seventh time. Reid was still ignoring me but at least Morgan let me know that Reid was fine. I laid down in the hotel bed. We were all leaving tomorrow and the first thing I was going to do was go and talk to Reid. But what was I going to say to him? Well first thing was first. I had to tell him how I felt. I couldn't hold on to my feelings anymore. I had to let Spencer Reid know that I was in love with him. I texted Morgan again.

"Hey do you mind if I talk to Reid alone tomorrow?"

"I don't know Prentiss. He's still pretty upset with the team. He keeps having these fits whenever I talk about switching with one of you guys."

"I know I know. He doesn't want to talk to me, but he doesn't have to. I just have to tell him some stuff."

"This isn't what I think it is, is it?

"What are you talking about?" Did he know? If he knew did the rest of the team know?

"Don't lie Prentiss. I know that you have feelings for our genius." Oh god, he knew.

"What are you talking about? I just want him to know that I'm sorry."

"Yeah yeah. I'll 'buy' that. Alright. I'll tell him that I'm going to shop before he goes into his shower. Then you can wait for him to finish and you 2 lovebirds can talk." I blushed. I wasn't sure if it was the thought of Reid in the shower or Morgan calling me out on my feelings.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anyway Reid's bothering me to play chess with him so I got to go." The text filled me with hope. Maybe if Reid can forgive Morgan he can find a place in his heart to forgive me. I smiled at the thought before sending Reid one last text.

"Hey Reid. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I know I owe you a million apologies but please let me know?" I closed my phone and went to bed. I knew he wouldn't respond.

JJ's POV

I was worried about Spence throughout the entire case. The Unsub had been brutal and Spence was the one I usually turned to when I needed to talk. I sent him another text asking if he was alright, but I knew he wouldn't respond. I started to tear up but I forced myself together. I planned all week of how I would go to Spence's house and apologize before telling him how I felt. I just hoped he would find in his heart a way to forgive me.

Reid's POV

My phone buzzed again and I saw that another message had come in from Emily. This was the eighth one she had sent since she had left. Each one I hadn't bothered to reply to. I read the text before I closed my phone.

"Who was that?" Morgan asked as he returned from his water break and back to our chess game.

"No one." It pained me to say Emily was a no one but I was still enraged by her betrayal. Morgan made his move before I moved my queen into checkmate position. "HA! Ha ha! Ha! Still got it." I gloated as Morgan rolled his eyes and laughed. The past two weeks he had taken care of me we had grown close again. It felt nice. I wanted to stay mad but it was hard when he was helping me with a lot. I allowed myself to forgive Morgan, but I wasn't ready to forgive the others. Morgan had tried to talk me into letting him rotate with the other members of the team, but I wouldn't bite. I wasn't ready to talk to them yet. I knew it seemed childish to keep this grudge, but I couldn't bring myself to get over it. I went into my room and got ready for bed. When I fell asleep the nightmares came back since the first night. I walked into my apartment unsure of why the door was left open. I closed the door when I didn't see anything out of place. I locked my door before a dreaded monster came behind me. "Nothing more than to kill the man who ruined my life." The words still rang clearly through my head. So did the pain of the bullets. That wasn't what bothered me though. I watched as Emily and JJ broke down my door, guns pointed, before getting shot themselves. I woke up yelling their names before Morgan barged into my room.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on?" He asked while pointing his gun.

"Nothing. It was a nightmare." I realized I was gripping my sheets and sweating like a pig.

"Reid… You were yelling Emily's and JJ's name. Want to tell me what's going on?" I looked at him and back down to my bed. I figured it would help if I talked to somebody about it. And so I recalled my nightmare to Morgan.

"Look pretty boy. I know you aren't exactly on the best terms with Emily and JJ, but sounds to me like you need to talk to them."

"No. Absolutely not. They were the reasons for my first wave of nightmares. If it wasn't for them maybe I wouldn't be like this right now." I saw Morgan accept defeat before he said everything would be fine and went back to the living room. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I listened to some audio books before I looked at me messages. I wasn't paying attention to my book, but rather what Morgan had said. Maybe it was time that I needed to talk to JJ and Emily. I sent them both a short simple reply saying "I'm fine." I may need to talk to them but I wasn't going to rush back in.

General POV

Emily woke up to find a text from Reid. Her heart burst with joy as she opened it and saw that it was nothing more than a simple I'm fine. It made the excitement drop a little, but she still got ready with a smile. She grabbed her go bag and headed to the lobby to wait for the team.

JJ grabbed her go bag with a smile on her face. She hadn't been able to sleep, but the message from Spence was enough to make her happy for the day. Maybe it was a sign that he was starting to forgive her. She went down to the lobby to find Emily and Rossi waiting for her. Emily was smiling too. JJ wondered why Emily was smiling. They made small talk before Hotch arrived and they made their way to the jet.

Emily's POV

We finally landed back in Quantico and I headed straight for Reid's apartment. I wasn't exactly the best looking right now, but I couldn't wait any longer. Morgan let me know that Reid was in the shower and when I arrived he left. I waited on the couch for Reid to finish his shower. I heard the water turn off and waited another couple minutes before Reid walked out of the door. His hair still wet from the shower. He closed the door and turned around before he jumped into the air screaming.

Reid's POV

Morgan told me he was going to shop for some food and he'd be back soon. I thought it was a bit strange as he never left without me, but I assumed he just wanted some alone time. I finished my shower and realized that we were running low on shampoo. I would need to call Morgan and let him know to buy more while he was out. I finished drying and getting dressed and went out of the bathroom. I closed the door, turned, and screamed while jumping into the air. What was she doing here?!

"What are you doing here?!" I asked as I recovered from my panic.

"I just wanted to talk. Please hear me out?" Emily asked and Morgan's words came back to me.

"Fine." I answered as I sat down next to her.

Emily's POV

I was so grateful that he decided to hear me out.

"So what do you want to say?" He asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was still upset with me and my heart dropped a little, but I knew I had to tell him what I needed to tell him.

"Reid. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I know. You already said that. Is that all you're here for?" I choked back the tears. It hurt me to hear him so venomous.

"No… Reid, while I was… gone…"

"You weren't gone Emily. You were dead. I watched as they buried your coffin."

"I know I know and I'm sorry." I said as a few tears steamed out. "While I was dead all I could think about was how much I missed you. Yes, I missed the team, but you. You were on another level. I wanted nothing more than to call you and hear your voice. Let you know that I was okay. But I knew if I did Doyle would go to kill you. Kill me too after. So I waited. I waited until I heard from Hotch that it was safe to return. And at that moment I was overjoyed. I was overjoyed because I would get to see you again." I told him as the tears began to fall freely now. "And that time when you were so upset at the police force because the Unsub was you. The way you gave me your gun and walked up to him unarmed. It terrified me. I thought I was going to lose you. It killed me. I couldn't bear the thought of it. When you walked away fine I was so relieved. I couldn't lose you Reid. I can't lose you…"

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"No… That's not all… Reid… I love you." I confessed as I looked at him. I saw something in his face change. Change into the Reid that I once knew. The one that cared. I cried even harder. "I'm sorry Reid. I'm so sorry…" I cried out as he came over and pulled me into a huge hug.

"It's ok. It's ok Emily. I forgive you." I could hear in his voice that he was crying to. I didn't want this to end. I wanted to stay huddled in his arms forever. It just felt so right. We sat there embraced in each other as we cried. Then I felt his hand on my face. It made me look up at his face. I saw him leaning closer and right when I could almost taste his lips there was a knock at the door. We both bolted up. He looked at me before he turned his head away. He couldn't look at me… I felt my legs go weak and I fell back onto the couch. There was another knock at the door.

Reid's POV

I was breaking with the stories Emily was telling me. She told me everything of how much she missed me. How scared she was when I confronted the Unsub who was me in my childhood. Then she said the final words. "I love you." It finally broke me for good. I pulled her into me. Crying with her as she huddled into my chest. We cried together before I started something without thinking. I pulled her face upward and I started to lean in. I could almost taste her lips when there was a knock at the door. We both bolted upward. I looked at her and then looked away. I couldn't look at her after what I was about to do. Then there was another knock. Was Morgan back already? I walked to the door, composing myself with each step. I finally reached the door and looked through the peep hole. It was JJ and she was carrying something. Why was she here? What was she carrying? I opened the door and saw her about to tackle me before she looked behind me. Her face went from incredibly happy to anger? Jealousy? I couldn't tell. She looked up at me.

"What is she doing here?"

JJ's POV

We finally arrived home and I went to freshen up. I wanted to be clean for Spence before I went to talk to him. On the way I stopped by Spence's favorite Indian restaurant and ordered his usual. I finally pulled up to his apartment and went to his door before knocking. I waited and nothing so I knocked again. Did something happen? Is Reid okay? I just talked to him last night. I started to worry before I heard footsteps. I sighed with relief before the door swung open. I was about to tackle Spence with a huge hug when I saw Emily. I instantly became filled with jealousy. What was she doing here? How long was she here? What were they doing? They both looked a bit frazzled. I looked up at Spence and asked him.

"What is she doing here?"

Alright. So I'm hoping this chapter kinda makes up for the sucky one that was known as chapter 6. Thanks for Reiding (he he. See what I did there?) and please leave a review. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews guys. It really does keep me motivated to write more. Hoping to put out more chapters like the last.

Reid's POV

I stood stunned as JJ continued to stare, well more of glare, at Emily. I could hear the jealousy and command in her words, "What is she doing here?"

"I… uh… we just… um… She just came over to apologize." I stuttered as JJ's attention returned back to me.

"Is she done? I kinda wanted to talk to you alone Spence..." JJ said.

"No. I'm not done actually." I knew she was lying, but I didn't know why. JJ looked back again and the tension started to rise. It seemed like they were about to tackle each other when Morgan appeared at the door.

"Woah, am I interrupting something here?" He asked looking at me for some sort of explanation. I gave him a shrug indicating that I had no idea what was going on.

"No. I was just about to leave." Emily replied before trying to walk passed Morgan.

"Nope. I think now is a nice time to sit down and have a nice chat. Plus I have food." Morgan said as he lifted up the plastic bag and bringing Emily back in.

JJ's POV

I glared at Emily. What was she doing with my man. Well future to be my man.

"I… uh… we just… um… She just came over to apologize." Reid stuttered a response. I looked at him. It was obviously a lie, something more was happening, but I decided not to push while she was still here.

"Is she done? I kinda wanted to talk to you alone Spence…" I said. He looked like he was about to respond when Emily's voice came out instead.

"No. I'm not actually." Spence looked a little confused which made my mind all the more frantic. Why was Emily lying? What had they been doing? Then my mind turned to anger. Why didn't she just let Spence answer for himself. I glared at her, all too ready to charge. It looked like she was ready too before Morgan came back.

"Woah, am I interrupting something here?"

"No, I was just about to leave." Emily said as she started for the door. He brought her back in.

"Nope. I think it's time we sit down and have a nice chat. Plus I have food." Morgan said.

Emily's POV

She ruined our kiss. Well she ruined our pre-kiss. I was about to kiss Spencer Reid and she ruined it! And she thought it was ok for her to give me a death glare? It infuriated me when she asked if I was done. Obviously Spencer knew that I had finished confessing everything, but she didn't. The snob may have come out in my voice as she looked like she was going to charge. She wanted a fight? So be it. Reid belonged with me. It was then Morgan appeared. I didn't exactly want to talk to him right now and the tension was overly large. I guess Morgan sensed it too and brought me back in saying we all needed to talk. I sat eating what JJ and Morgan had brought. The silence was awkward as Morgan tried to get a conversation going.

"So why did you guys come here?"

"To apologize to Reid" JJ and I said at the same time. We both glared at each other again and the boys just shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright so why were you guys going to start fighting?"

"Because Emily so rudely wouldn't give me and Spence some time alone so I could apologize. Isn't that right Spence?" Before Reid could reply I jumped in.

"I'm rude?! You're the one who interrupted my ki…" I stopped. I almost revealed to Morgan and JJ that Reid and I had almost kissed. I stared at Reid to see how he was reacting. I couldn't read his face. Before JJ could ask what I was going to say Reid spoke.

"Both of you stop it right now." Reid said in a dangerously calm voice. "Stop acting like seven year olds. Just finish dinner and go home. I'm tired." He got up, leaving his plate at the table and went into his room.

"Great see what you did." JJ said as she got up cleaning up Reid's plate along with hers. "I'm going home. Thanks for ruining my chance to apologize to him." I didn't even care enough to retaliate. What had I just done? Oh God. Reid was just starting to forgive me and I just ruined it.

"Hey!" Morgan startled me back to reality. "You need to go talk to Reid."

"He doesn't want to talk to me right now." I replied but my voice was barely above a whisper.

"I don't care what he wants, it's what you need. It's obvious that something was happening before JJ visited. If you don't talk to him now you might never get another chance." The words sank into me slowly. I felt like I wasn't even controlling my body when I went up to his room door and opened it.

"Look Morgan, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now."

"It's me." I replied making him rise from his bed.

"What do you want?" I wasn't expecting him to be so calm. I was expecting him to be angry with me. I mean if he couldn't look at me after our almost-kiss then he obviously didn't want it being shared.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I was acting during dinner." He snorted a grim laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"I guess I'm just tired of all the apologies." I went over and sat down next to him.

"I think I would be too you know. It's just everybody is really so…" I was cut off as he pulled me in for a kiss. It was magical. Almost seemed to stop time and I leaned in closer returning the kiss. We slowly leaned back into his bed never breaking apart our lips. He brought his tongue into the mix making me slightly moan. Our hands started to roam around when Morgan entered.

"What's going on in… OH MY GOD!" We both jumped from the bed. Reid started first.

"Morgan! It's not… Well I mean…"

"I better go home." I said as I ran for the door. Morgan was too stunned to stop me as I ran past him. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. That was the only thought that ran through my head as I drove home. Did that just happen? Was I making out with Spencer Reid? It seemed almost impossible. More like a dream than anything. I pinched myself making sure everything that had just happened was in fact, real. I couldn't believe it. His lips on mine couldn't even be described. The sensation that ran through my body. Nobody had ever had this effect on me before. I wondered if Reid was having the same feelings.

Reid's POV

I sat quietly throughout the dinner. Morgan kept trying to get a conversation going, but nobody was really in the mood to participate. Emily and JJ ended up getting into a fight and Emily almost told Morgan and JJ that we had almost kissed. I was stunned. I wasn't ready to admit that to Morgan or JJ. I felt the anger inside me start to boil slightly. I lost my appetite. I didn't want to blow up at them so I went into my room. I got ready for bed and started to calm down. I knew Emily didn't purposely try to admit that we had almost kissed. She just let her emotions get the better of her and if anyone could understand that, it was me. I was fully calm when I laid down in my bed. Then the door opened.

"Look Morgan, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now." I told him. I was calm, but I wasn't ready to explain to him what Emily had said.

"It's me." Emily's voice replied. I started to sit up. What did she want?

"What do you want?" I could tell she was a little surprised by how I responded. Maybe she was expecting rage?

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted during dinner." I snorted an emotionless laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"I guess I'm just tired of all the apologies." I explained. She walked over and sat next to me on the bed.

"I think I would be too you know. It's just everybody is really so…" Hearing her babble again brought me back to what had happened this evening and I pulled her in without thinking. Our lips met and it felt like time had stopped. It felt almost identical to the one I had shared with JJ. I used my tongue and he moaned slightly making me inwardly goran. God that was hot. We started to lay back onto my bed, our lips never breaking. Our hands were starting to roam when Morgan entered my room.

"What's going on in… OH MY GOD!" He yelped and Emily and I jumped from the bed.

"Morgan! It's not… Well I mean…" I tried to explain.

"I better go home!" Emily said as she bolted to the door. She was gone before I could stop her. I just stood there stunned and afraid of what was coming next. I looked from the door back to Morgan to see him smirking.

"Well well pretty boy! Way to go!" I inwardly groaned before I tossed a pillow at him. He quickly dodged then laughed as he went out the door. The moment he left I thought of the kiss. It had felt so natural like it was something we had always done. I wondered if Emily was feeling the same thing. I texted her saying "I hope you got home safe. Goodnight." I couldn't talk about the kiss. I wasn't sure what to say. I put my phone down and tried to get some sleep, but I knew I wouldn't.

Morgan's POV

I smirked as I went into the living room. I couldn't believe what I had seen. Reid was making out with Emily! What a way for this day to end. I texted Emily. "Good job tonight hot shot. Getting yourself a little action." I chuckled to myself as I got the couch bed ready.

Unknown's POV

I was preparing for bed when my servant knocked at my door.

"What is it?"

"It seems that Spencer Reid has survived." I instantly shot up.

"Why wasn't I notified of this earlier?!" I shouted angrily.

"We wanted to make sure that it was correct before notifying you. Terribly sorry sir." I unlocked my box with my revolver.

"So Dr. Spencer Reid… It seems I owe you a visit."

Alright. Hopefully this chapter is as good as the other one. Kinda struggling to write right now. Writer's block maybe? If it isn't good please let me know so I can try harder. And if it is good let me know so I can keep trying to write like this! Thanks guys. Leave plenty of reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright people I've been throwing out some heavy Reid/Emily centric chapters so I'm making this one a Reid/JJ. Hope you don't mind :D Don't own anything

Reid's POV

I actually did end getting some sleep last night. I woke up the next morning and smiled remembering the night before. Well technically I never forgot as the dream I had was my kiss with Emily. I woke up and checked my phone to see messages from Emily and JJ. I opened JJ's first.

"Hey Spence. I tried calling a couple times, but I guess you fell asleep. I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about how I reacted yesterday. Emily had every right to be over there… I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today? Let me know. :)" I was slightly confused because my phone hadn't alerted me of any missed calls, but I checked anyway. I saw that I had missed 2 calls from JJ. Weird, I thought. I went back to her message and replied.

"Yeah sure, I've got no plans for today. I'll meet you at 2?" I looked at the clock to see it was 9:30. I never slept in so late before. I shrugged it off and checked Emily's message.

"Yeah I got home safely, thanks for checking. I don't think the team has any cases today, do you want to hang out?"

"I've made plans with JJ today sorry :/ Maybe another day when you're free?" I felt a pang of guilt to leave Emily hanging after last night, but I felt that I needed to reconnect with JJ as well. Replies came in from both JJ and Emily.

JJ's message: "Alright cool. Is there anything specific you want to do or should I surprise you? ;)"

Emily's message: "Oh… Alright. That's ok. Yeah we could always hang out another time." I replied to JJ telling her to surprise me before I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I stepped out of the room and saw Morgan eating breakfast.

"Hey Reid, what do you have planned for the day?"

"I'm going to hang out with JJ today."

"Alright so it's ok if I leave to hang out with Garcia?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I replied as I heard him start to call Garcia.

Emily's POV

I read Reid's reply and felt a pang of sadness. Was yesterday just being caught up in the moment? I replied to him.

"Oh… Alright. That's ok. Yeah we could always hang out another time." It made me a little jealous that he would be hanging out with JJ, but I decided not to make a big deal out of it. He wanted to hang out again, that's a good sign right? I texted Garcia.

"Hey are you doing anything today?"

"Morgan wants to hang out, but you could always tag along. We're meeting at my place at 12." I blushed. Would Morgan tell Garcia? Could I face Morgan right after he caught me and Reid? Well I had to make sure he didn't tell Garcia right? She would only try to play matchmaker.

"Yeah, thanks Garcia"

"No problem my little sweetheart." I finished getting ready and started to make breakfast. Then I remembered Morgan's text.

"Good job tonight hot shot. Getting yourself a little action."

"Shut up! We just got caught up in the moment."

"More like caught up in each other. What were you looking for with those hands of yours?" I blushed and even without seeing him I knew he was smirking.

"Whatever. Garcia invited me to hang out with you guys so I'll see you later."

"Yeah she told me." I finished my breakfast and started to head to Garcia's. I didn't want to give Morgan a chance to tell her anything.

JJ's POV

I was excited to hang out with Spence. Things were starting to become normal again. I wonder what I would do to surprise Spence. What would he want to do? I decided to take him to his favorite park. We always used to hang out there and just talk while eating ice cream. But first we would go to the mall and shop for a new wallet for him. I remembered it being worn down and decided to treat him with a new one. I got ready for my date with Spence. I looked over and saw that it was already 1:45. I started to get butterflies in my stomach. I would tell him how I felt in the park. "Could I do it?" I thought. I wasn't sure. "I have to. I can't leave it alone anymore." I said to myself. My thoughts went back and forth before the doorbell rang and made me jump. I looked at the clock and saw it was 2. I really must've gotten lost in my thoughts. I straightened up and went to the door.

"Hey Spence!" I cheered as I hugged him. I could tell he was surprised as I felt his body tighten.

"Hey JJ." Giving me a shy smile before returning my hug tentatively. I felt a little sadness as he usually always returned my hugs. I reassured myself by telling myself that this was a work in progress. I couldn't expect us to pick up from where we were.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." He smiled as we walked toward my car. "So where are we going?" he asked.

"First we're going to the mall to buy you a new wallet, then we're going to go hang out at our favorite park."

"I don't need a new wallet."

"Really? Take out your wallet."

"JJ…" I gave him an 'I don't believe look'. "Alright alright fine." I gave him a smile.

"Good." We made small talk as we made our way to the mall. We finally got to the mall and looked at different wallets. He finally picked one out he really liked and I made sure I was paying for it.

"That comes out to $36.43." Spence started to reach for his old wallet when I stopped him.

"It's ok Spence. I have this one."

"But, it's my…"

"No buts Spence. This one's on me." I smiled reassuringly, but made sure he got the message that I wasn't going to let him pay. He sighed in defeat and let me pay.

"Thanks JJ." He smiled at me and I could feel my heart melt. After his wallet, we went around looking at different stores before we decided to stop by and eat dinner. He was asking me about the recent case and I wanted to ask him to come back to the BAU but I knew it would ruin our date. Instead I told him that it was hard doing the job with 2 agents down. Then I started to talk about how helpless I felt as the bodies kept piling up. He listened understandingly and offered me comforting words when he could. We finished dinner and he made sure he was paying this time. Stealing my wallet from my purse, only giving it back after we had left the restaurant. That was new of Spence. We left the mall and to our favorite park. There we got our ice cream and sat on the swings joking. Sure I didn't understand most of his jokes, but just being with him made me think back on old times. We were talking about his prank wars with Morgan which made us both crack up. When we finally stopped laughing we looked at each other. I could feel my heart skip a few beats and I wondered how he was feeling. Then hurt flashed across his face.

"Spence, are you alright?" I was concerned. Had I done something wrong?

"Yeah, sorry." I could tell he was hiding something, but I didn't want to push. We swung a couple more times and told old memories before I finally decided it was the time.

"Spence…?"

"Hmm?" He looked at me with those gentle eyes. I melted.

"I need to tell you something…"

"Anything JJ."

"I'm… I'm in love with you." His face went immediately to surprise.

"JJ… I… I don't know what to say." I was heartbroken. He didn't feel the same way.

"Oh…" I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I don't know why I thought it was a good idea, but it was the only response my body gave. I ran.

"JJ! JJ come back!" I could hear him yelling as he stumbled off his swing and tried to go after me. I couldn't look back. I just kept running. I wasn't thinking. I just ran…

Reid's POV

I arrived exactly at 2. I was nervous about this… date? I wasn't sure I would call it that. I knocked at her door and waited for her to answer. When she said we were going to the mall to buy me a new wallet I wanted to object, but I did tell her to surprise me so I dropped it. After visiting a few stores I finally picked one I liked.

"That comes out to $36.43." I reached for my old wallet when JJ stopped me. I tried to argue, but she made it clear there was no way I was winning the argument. We went around shopping for miscellaneous items in different stored before we stopped for dinner. I asked her about the most recent case and she talked like we always did after a hard case. I tried to offer her words of comfort. She needed to go to the bathroom so I quickly grabbed her wallet from her purse. There was no way I was going to let her pay for this too. She kept asking where her wallet was and almost thought it was stolen before I told her I had it and wouldn't give it back to her until I finished paying for dinner. Then we went to our favorite park. We got our usual ice creams and sat on the swings. We joked and brought up old stories when we looked at each other. I felt my heart melt then I remembered Emily. It obviously showed on my face.

"Spence, are you alright?" JJ asked concern written over her face.

"Yeah sorry." I didn't want to tell her about what had happened with Emily. We kept talking when she sounded serious.

"Spence…?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"Anything JJ."

"I'm… I'm in love with you." I was surprised. I thought she hadn't felt the same way since the football game. What about Emily? My mind thought. What about JJ? I was torn.

"JJ… I… I don't know what to say."

"Oh…" I could tell she was hurt. Then she did something I didn't expect. She ran.

"JJ! JJ come back!" I yelled as I stumbled out of the swing. I tried to catch up with her, but she had a good head start. I watched as she kept running towards the parking lot and drive off. It wasn't like JJ to just leave. Nimwit, she just confessed love for you and you had no emotions to give her. I thought. No wonder she ran off… I choked up a little. I cried before I decided to call Morgan. I started to feel uneasy being alone in the park in the dark.

Emily's POV

I arrived at Garcia's around 11. I knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Oh well hello Emily, I thought I said 12?" I could tell she was slightly confused.

"Yeah, but I thought I'd come over a little early and have a little girl time before Morgan comes. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not! Come on in." She moved aside and I walked in. I sat down and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"How was our Dr. Reid? Did you guys actually kiss? Are you guys together? Why aren't you hanging out with him right now? Will you guys make baby geniuses?" Garcia looked at me with wide eyes.

"Figures Morgan would tell you over the phone." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. We tell each other everything. Now spill."

"Reid is fine, yes we actually kissed, no we're not together, he's with JJ, and Garcia! that last part is a bit far don't you think?"

"Sorry sorry just so excited!" Does this mean he's coming back? I mean he's getting close to most of the team again. Wait first! How was the kiss?"

"Garcia! I'd like to keep things to myself."

"Then you shouldn't have come here early. Now speak." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"First you have to promise not to play matchmaker."

"Ohhhh that's a hard promise though."

"Garcia."

"Oh, alright fine! Now talk." I figured what harm could it do.

"The kiss was amazing. It almost felt like time stopped. Like nothing in the world mattered outside of us. I know it sounds cheesy, but it was just so perfect."

"AWWWW Emily you have to let me play matchmaker pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?"

"Garcia, you promised. Plus I think he just got caught up in the moment."

"Is this doubt because he's hanging out with JJ? Because I could totally make you guys work. I mean I love JJ and all, but I don't think she liked Reid like that."

"I wouldn't be so sure." It looked like Garcia was going to argue before the doorbell rang. Garcia sighed and went to open the door.

"Hey baby girl, what's up?"

"You ruined my gossip time with Emily."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He laughed as he entered. We were going to go see a movie, but decided to stay in and just hang out. We played a few board games and just talked about anything really, but then the topic fell back onto me and Reid.

"Sooooooo Prentiss, when are you going to admit your feelings about Reid?" Morgan asked. I had already confessed to Reid, but was I ready to confess to Morgan and Garcia.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, but I looked away.

"Then you shouldn't have looked away. That's a dead give away for a lie. Now…" He was interrupted by his phone. "Saved by the bell Prentiss. Saved by the bell." He answered his phone.

"Hey Reid, what's up. How's it going with JJ?" I couldn't hear what Reid said, but something wasn't right. Morgan jumped upward. "She did WHAT?! I'm on my way. Stay where you are and stay safe."

"What happened?" I asked as I started to follow Morgan.

"You stay here. I need to go pick up Reid." I was a little confused until it clicked. JJ had ditched Reid! How could she do that? I followed Morgan in my own car with Garcia riding with me.

Reid's POV

"Hey Reid, what's up. How's it going with JJ?"

"She ran. I'm still at the park. Morgan something doesn't feel right." I said as I kept searching the area I could see.

"She did WHAT?! I'm on my way. Stay where you are and stay safe." He hung up and I felt worse. I felt like someone was watching me. The memory of my shooting played in my head and I started to panic. I wish I still had my gun. I tried to breathe calmly before I heard a noise.

"Who's there?" I yelled out.

"Spence… I'm so sorry." I heard JJ. I felt myself relax.

"It's ok JJ I…" I cut off as I turned and saw JJ being held at gunpoint. "Let her go!"

"Or what? You going to shoot me? Oh that's right. You quit the FBI. You don't have a gun." I felt myself start to panic again. He had the same voice as the man who tried to shoot me.

"Please… Don't hurt her. I'll do anything." I needed to protect JJ.

"Aw isn't that so sweet. You'd do anything to protect the one you love wouldn't you?!" He spat out venomously. That voice.

"You!"

"Oh so you remember who I am."

"I shot your wife… You tried to say you murdered those people to cover up for your wife. Then she came shooting and I put her down…"

"You took my love that day, and now I'm taking yours." I looked away before I heard gunshots go off and I started to yell.

"Nooo!"

"Reid! Reid! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Morgan's voice. I crumpled and I cried. Tension leaving my body. JJ! My mind rushed.

"JJ"

"I'm right here Reid. It's ok. I'm so sorry." She sobbed out. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have ran like that and…" I pulled her into a deep kiss. I don't know what I was thinking. I don't think I was thinking at all. I let my emotions take over. I felt her return the kiss and then I felt like something in my gut had punched me. Emily! I pulled away.

"Spence…?"

"I'm… I'm sorry." JJ was about to question me when Garcia and Emily came running.

"We heard gunshots and freaked. The team may be on their way right now…" Garcia panted out. Emily almost tackled me with a bear hug. I pulled away from her too. I couldn't do it to her. Or JJ. I couldn't act romantically with them until I was sure on who I loved. I couldn't hurt them if I did act upon my feelings.

Alright. I think this is the longest chapter I've written. Leaving it on a bit of a cliffhanger. I do have more to write, but I thought this would be a nice place to leave off for now. Thanks for reading and please please please leave a review. Also in the reviews you guys choose if you want Reid to end up with JJ or Emily. I do feel like I did put out a good amount of each pairing, hopefully. So yeah, leave that in the reviews and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.


	10. Update

Ok guys. I actually wasn't too happy with my last chapter. Possibly one of the worst I've written. Even though I've only written 10 chapters… Anyway I'm hitting a bit of a writer's block and I'm trying to write the best way to end the story. Thanks for sticking with me. I should have the final chapter up hopefully soon.


	11. Update 2

Alright I know it's been awhile since I've said I would be posting the revised finale. And I'm still working on it but things have come up and school has started so I haven't had nearly as much time to write. Also I'm in a writers block right now and really struggling to write a good ending. I do only want to give the best to you guys so thanks for sticking around and waiting so patiently. I'll try everything in my power to get this final chapter up to you as soon as posible.


	12. Chapter 10

Alright sorry for taking longer with the possibly final chapter. I've been struggling to get this chapter right and I've also been having a few problems to deal with. However with that said I'm hoping to finish(?) off strong so thanks for sticking with me.

Reid's POV

I heard the sirens wail through the otherwise quiet night. I saw Hotch and Rossi running towards us with their guns drawn. Morgan went over and explained to Hotch that the Unsub was going to kill JJ and myself, but he had shot the Unsub. Rossi came over to us but we all stood in a circle awkwardly. I looked at JJ and Emily and saw the hurt written all over their faces and I felt my heart break more. It crushed me to see them so hurt and to know that I was the cause of it. I wanted to leave, run away almost as Elle had. Hotch looked at me as I approached them.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked. I looked behind me as Garcia tried to comfort JJ. I saw Emily fighting back her emotions as she talked to Rossi.

"I think I'll be alright."

"Go home. Try to get some rest." Hotch said before he called Rossi over and started to go home. Morgan walked over to Garcia saying goodbye before he took me to the car. I was silent the entire car ride home. I couldn't stop thinking about the pain in their eyes. The hurt they were feeling. I felt as though I had led them on. Made them believe that I was in love with them.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong Reid?"

"What are you talking about?" I wasn't ready to admit to Morgan what was going on with JJ and Emily.

"Come on kid. I know you better than that. You would never stop talking if I went wrong directions. Now what's up." I sighed as I realized that we weren't driving the road to home.

"2 girls recently admitted their feelings for me and…"

"Save it Reid, I know it's Emily and JJ."

"What? How?"

"Do you not remember what we did for our job?"

"Right… Anyway they admitted feelings for me and I just don't know who I love. I mean I've had a crush on JJ ever since I met her. She's my best friend. She's always cared for me. Always been there for me. And Emily? I just don't have words for how our relationship is. She's been one of my closest friends. She understands me more than any of you. When she died, my whole world fell apart. And now she's back and I don't know if I want to lose her again"

"Look. I can't tell you who to choose. Or who's the better choice. Only you can do that. And not with that brain. For once you're going to have to let your heart talk." His words sank in and I only felt worse. How was I even listen to my heart?

"Thanks…" Morgan knew there was nothing else I was going to say to him. He sighed and started us on the road back to home.

Emily's POV

I watched as Spencer left with Morgan before walking over to my car. JJ and Garcia walked with me but none of us really talked until we finally reached our cars.

"Take some time off JJ. You almost died." I heard her sniffle.

"I'll be ok. I just need to relax tonight."

"Oh! You can stay with me! I'll take really good care of you." Garcia said as she dragged JJ to my car. "Do you mind taking us to my home?" It was the farthest thing I wanted to do. JJ took Spencer from me, but I felt my compassion return as I looked at my long time friend.

"Of course not. Get in." I said as I unlocked my car and we all piled in. We rode in silence before Garcia's phone scared us half to death. I regained control of my car as Garcia answered.

"Hey chocolate thunder what's going on? How's Reid?" Morgan replied something inaudible to my ears. There was a long silence. I felt my heart constrict. Had something happened to Reid? I was going to turn this car around when Garcia spoke again. "Alright. We're ok. Get home safe."

"What did he want?" I asked as I felt my heart loosen, but not fully let go as I still had worry in me.

"He just wanted to check up on us. See how we were doing."

"Oh." I breathed out a sigh of relief as we pulled up to Garcia's apartment. Garcia and JJ got out of the car. Garcia handed JJ a key and told her to go inside, that she'd be there in a sec. Then she knocked on the window. I rolled it down.

"You and I? We need to talk. Call me when you get home."

"What's going on PG?"

"Nothing. Just want to talk that's all." I didn't fully believe her.

"Ok… Now what's really up?" I eyed her suspiciously. She sighed.

"Ughhhhhh I want to talk to you about Reid." My defenses shot up almost instantly.

"There's nothing to talk about." I started to roll up the window when Garcia shot her hand in and unlocked the door before the window closed. She entered my car and I groaned.

"Come on out with it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What's got you so upset?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"God you guys are so frustrating sometimes! I may not be a profiler but I could definitely see that there's something wrong with you right now. And the only time I've seen you so upset it's about a buy. So what's got your a riled up."

"You need to be a profiler. Nothing's wrong PG. It's obvious that Reid chose JJ and I just need time to get over it."

"So that's it? You're just letting him go?"

"PG I was only fooling myself. Reid doesn't love me. He never would. I'm much older than him and I never had the relationship that he and JJ had. JJ was and always will be a better match for him."

"I never knew Emily Prentiss to be a quitter. Especially over a man he loves."

"What?! Where did you hear that?"

"Oh please. It was so obvious to tell. The way you always acted with him. JJ had a close relationship with Reid yes but you were the only one who always understood him. You guys are both nerds and both love the same things. JJ and Reid will always be close, but YOU were the one meant for Reid." I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks.

"You really think so?"

"Oh honey. I know so."

"Thanks Garcia."

"No problem. You need anything else you call me. Understand? I have to go in and take care of JJ now, drive home safely."

"Always." I could barely concentrate on the road home. Was Garcia right? Was I really meant for him? I arrived at my house still deep in thought. Should I go talk to him? I looked at the clock and realized that it was late. He probably didn't even want to talk about his feelings right now. He did just almost die. I decided I would go talk to him tomorrow and started my nightly routine. I crawled into bed and laid there, thinking of Reid, as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Reid's POV

Morgan and I finally arrived at my house and we both silently got ready for bed. My thoughts ran between Emily and JJ. Emily... Her smile, all the cases we worked together in, our time-stopping kiss... There was everything to love about her. Plus she was the only one who was almost as big of a nerd as I was and after losing her once, I couldn't bear the thought of losing her again.. Then my thoughts raced with JJ. I'd liked her from the moment I'd met her. Her dazzling blue eyes that shined as brightly as any star, her contagious laugh, her caring soul. Our date and our magical kiss. But tonight it had felt different. Almost as if that magic had disappeared. I finished getting ready as I crawled into bed, my thoughts racing back and forth between Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau.

Reid's Dream

I was walking along a trail talking to JJ about a man she had met in New Orleans and I couldn't feel any happier for her. She was happy and in love. Then the scenery changed and I was walking along a different path with Emily. She too had met a man, but instead of happiness, I felt jealousy. Why had Emily not chosen me. I felt sadness building up inside me as I knew I had lost her. As soon as I was going to say something back she was gone and I was in a new place with two roads. One led to Emily and another to JJ. Before any other thought occurred I was off and running towards Emily. I couldn't lose her. Not again.

Reid's POV

I bolted from bed and grabbed my wallet and car keys. I started to run towards the door when I heard Morgan ruffle awake.

"Reid? Reid where are you going?!"

"Emily's!" I yelled back not caring who I woke as my feet thundered across the floor as I ran.

Emily's POV

I slowly woke to pounding on my door. Who was here this late? I thought. I grabbed my gun as I slowly inched towards my door. The pounding continued.

"Who is it?"

"It's Reid!" What was he doing here right now? I put my gone down and opened my door.

"Reid? Wha…" I didn't have a chance to complete my question. I felt him pick me up and felt his soft lips on mine. I slowly melted into his arms as he broke the kiss and set me down.

"I choose you. My God Emily I can't lose you again. I need you to be in my life. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met and I don't think I could live without you. Emily Prentiss. I love you." I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart burst with joy with his confession.

"Spencer Reid… I. Love. You. Too." I felt him pick me up again as we started another kiss. At that moment, I couldn't have been any luckier.

6 years later (Third Person)

Reid stood there in his suit watching as his soon-to-be wife walked down the aisle. The ceremony commenced and there wasn't a more perfect couple at that moment.

"Do you, Spencer Reid, take Emily Prentiss to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?"

"I do"

"Do you, Emily Prentiss, take Spencer Reid to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?"

"I do"

"Then with the power power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Reid leaned in and captured Emily's lips as the friends and family cheered.

After

Reid stood at the corner watching Emily talk with the girls as the boys came over. Hotch was the first to speak.

"Congratulations Reid. I'm happy for you. You know now that you and Prentiss are married we'd be happy to have you back in the BAU any way we can. I'm sure I can talk the section chief to giving you a spot. "

"Thank you for the congratulations. But no thank you to the job offer. I like teaching to new cadets."

"I respect your decision. Just don't hesitate to call. I can pull the right strings." Then it was Morgan.

"That's my boy. Congrats man. I'm proud." Reid blushed. Before Rossi could speak Garcia and JJ came running over. JJ beat Garcia to it.

"I'm so happy for you Spence! I can't believe that two of my best friends got together!" JJ was called over by her husband. She had met a guy named Will a year after Emily and Reid had started to date. They had gotten married two years later. Garcia spoke next.

"I knew you guys would end up together! You guys were just too perfect for each other not to." She squealed as she gave Reid a bear hug. She then ran back to Emily. Everybody had started to return to their tables except Reid and Rossi. Reid continued to watch Emily when Rossi started to talk.

"I'm glad you guys are finally married. It took you long enough to drop the question."

"Yeah me too. It was one hell of a roller coaster but I'm glad it's finally over." Rossi laughed as Reid looked over to him questioningly. "What?"

"Oh Reid, the roller coaster has just begun." Rossi replied as he patted Reid on the shoulder before returning to his table.

3 months later.

"Emily? Are you coming down for lunch?"Reid called out.

"Yeah I'll be there in a second." She called back. She looked down at the pregnancy test she had taken. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Reid?"

"Hmmm?" He asked as he looked over.

"I'm pregnant…" Reid's face turned from shock to joy as he ran over and picked her up spinning her around while laughing.

"This is great!" She joined him in his laughter as he set her down. After years of trying and failing, they were finally going to be a family.

Alright! Finally completed. I hope you guys are satisfied with how the ending was! Leave a review and let me know. I'm getting some ideas for a new story so look for that soon. Thanks for sticking with it guys!


End file.
